Prom
by Allieisanerd
Summary: With Kurt back at McKinley and prom coming up, things are getting crazy for the Glee club. So Blaine and the rest of the boys have a plan to try and bring peace.
1. Chapter 1

**With Kurt back at McKinley and prom coming up, things are getting crazy for the Glee club. So Blaine and the rest of the boys have a plan to try and bring peace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But my god it would be fun if I did!**

**Rated M for other chapters. Mainly for language used.**

**This is my first Glee fic. Actually it's my first ever fanfiction… So reviews would be nice just so I can see if I'm doing alright and if people are enjoying my writing. The first chapter is mostly fluff… which is a common theme throughout this fic. It's written in the point of view of Blaine mostly, but it can switch between chapters. It's mostly about his relationship with Kurt. But the rest of the Glee club feature quite a lot as well. This is just my mind wondering while I'm waiting for the new episode to hurry up and come on! Oh and I really want Blaine to sing a Killers track at some point so that happens a lot in this. First chapters pretty short but they'll get longer… Anywayyyy on we go!**

"Give me the crown NOW!" shouted Kurt. He jumped off the stage and landed on Quinn. They both fell to the floor, Quinn's dress rising up, nearly above her head. Quinn's face was priceless. I didn't want to admit it but it was hilarious. Kurt snatched the crown out of her hands and quickly stood up.

"It's mine!" he shouted, only to get knocked down to the floor by Lauren.

"I don't think so lady!" she shouted covering nearly all of Kurt's Body. "It's mine, now give it back!"

Quinn, Rachel and Santana quickly joined the fight trying desperately to snatch the crown out of Kurt's hands. Tina quickly ran over carrying the punch bowl and threw it over the pile of girls covering Kurt.

"Give me that crown now Hummel!" she shouted.

I guess this isn't how we thought McKinley's prom would go down. This isn't what we planned at all. All we wanted was for everyone to get along and stop fighting for once. By everyone we meant the girls obviously. Oh and Kurt. Let's not forget Kurt. I love him and everything, but there's no doubt he's the biggest bitch out of all of them and he's stubborn as hell.

So to tell you how we got here we have to go back about a month and a half ago. New Directions had just won regionals and Kurt and I were together. It was a normal day hanging out at Kurt's place.

"Sing for me" said Kurt staring deep into my eyes. We were lying on his bed facing each other. Kurt was wearing surprisingly casual clothes that day. His usual black skin tight jeans, a white t-shirt and grey cardie with black socks. I was in my Dalton uniform as I had come straight from there to Kurt's house. My tie was off, as well as my shoes and my shirt was untucked and unbuttoned. We were holding hands while being a fair distance apart. This was mainly because Burt Hummel was home and we didn't fancy him walking in on us half way through a make-out session. Which were awesome by the way. Shortly after our first kiss came our first proper make-out session. Maybe it shouldn't have happened in the middle of Dalton but that can't be helped. Once I tasted Kurt I needed more. It would have been perfect if Wes hadn't had walked in on us with the rest of the Warblers. According to them sticking my tongue down Kurt's throat doesn't qualify as practice…

"Kurt I just sung for you. Anymore and I'm pretty sure Burt will personally throw me out of the window" I said running my fingers through his hair. His _perfect _hair.

"You can do it quietly. I don't care, as long as I here your voice" said Kurt, holding onto my hand. I sighed and pondered what to sing in my head. I was pretty sure Burt was getting irritated, but Kurt's face lit up when I sung. Ever since Pavarotti died all I wanted to do was make him smile.

_And when there's nowhere else to run_

_Is there room for one more son_

_These changes ain't changing me_

_The gold-hearted boy I used to be_

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes, rubbing my hand against his face. He really was precious. I just wanted to hold him and protect him and keep him safe from harm. I continued singing until I heard Burt making his way up stairs. Kurt lifted his head up but still kept his grip on my hand. The door swung open and Burt entered the room.

"Hey, guys I think it's time Blaine went home, it's getting late" he said. He was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets. Burt was very supportive of me and Kurt. When we first told Kurt's family he gave me this weird look like he was trying to figure me out. But then he stood up smiled and shook my hand, so I'm guessing we're okay now. Carol jumped up and hugged Kurt with the joy and excitement of a Twilight Fan girl. Finn looked up briefly but then went back to playing Xbox…

"Okay dad, we'll be down in a minute" said Kurt.

"Make sure you are" he said walking out the door and closing it. Kurt waited until he was walking down stairs and leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. He scrambled up from his bed and threw me my clothes.

"Hey what's the rush?" I said laughing at the force that Kurt was throwing my things at me with.

"You heard what he said Blaine, hurry up and get dressed" said Kurt sorting his hair out in the mirror, winking at my reflection. I put my tie around my neck and stood up, slipping my shoes on. Kurt seemed to be acting strange today. It wasn't because of Pavarotti either, it was defiantly something else. I stood up and walked over to him, spinning him around so he was facing me. He gulped in an adorable way that made me want to melt. I ran my fingers through his hair and brought my face close to his not taking my eyes off of him.

"Is everything okay Kurt?" I said quietly. He breathed in and closed his eyes. He leaned his head against mine but kept the rest of his body to himself. "Kurt you can tell m…"

"I'm transferring back to McKinley" he said softly, keeping his head down.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, first of all thanks for the reviews, tbh I didn't think I would get any :D I Read all of them at 2:30 in the morning and had to write more for you guys! Screw getting up in the morning!

You'd think I would have freaked out a bit more. My boyfriend had told me he was leaving our school to go back to the place where he had been chased away from by bullies. I wouldn't see him everyday, I wouldn't get to talk to him as much, or hold his hand at school and sing more duets with him in Glee club. I should tell you that I was dying inside. But in reality I looked Kurt in the eyes, kissed him on the nose and hugged him tight. Mostly because I couldn't think of what to say. 2 minutes turned into 5 minutes. By the time we had been standing there for almost 10 minutes, it was getting awkward. Kurt obviously didn't know what to say and neither did I. Thank god at that moment Burt crashed through the door with the vacume cleaner, mumbling something about it was Kurts turn to clean the house. His excuses for making me leave were getting more and more amusing everytime. I gave Kurt another quick hug, whispered "I'll call you tonight" into his ear and then made my way downstairs. I saw Finn on the way to the door and he gave me an awkward nod. I gave one back even though I wasn't 100% sure of what it was supposed to mean.

It was only when I was in my car driving away from Kurts house that I really stopped and thought about what had just happened.  
>Why was Kurt going back? He hated it there! He was bullied and threatened and didn't get any solos! Of course the bullies were more important but Wes and David were dishing out solos to him every week now! I picked up my phone without thinking and dialled his number.<p>

"Blaine, I thought you were going to call tonight" he said quietly down the phone. Burt was probably still there.  
>"Why are you even going?" I said. Well more like I shouted. Maybe it was the fact that I was speeding while talking on the phone but i was suddenly a lot more worked up. "Blaine, can we please not do this now" said Kurt.<br>"I just want to know why. Is it Wes and David? I can tell them to stop doing that annoying thing if you want".  
>"I'm not leaving because of Wes and David! Although it does get annoying after a while..."<br>"Is it because of the uniform, because i've tried to suggest blue on red!"  
>"Okay Blaine, I think the uniform is your issue..."<br>I paused as I stopped at a red light. "Is it because we lost at Regionals?" I said.  
>"What?"<br>"I know how much you wanted to go to New York, and if you go back to the New Directions you'll get to go".  
>"I can't believe you think that's why i'm going"<br>"Well why are you?"  
>"Blaine, since I have been with you, I've been happier than I ever was at McKinly. You taught me not to run away from my problems and to stand up for my self. You've given me to confidence to go back and to face it head on Blaine. It's what I need to do Blaine".<br>As I started to drive again I thought about what Kurt said. Maybe it wasn't the worst thing in the world, Kurt going back. Sure he would miss him but he knew deep down that it was the best thing for Kurt to do. "... and plus I miss my friends. I really need to be around girls again".  
>I laughed softly and nodded, even though he wouldn't be able to see. "So are you okay?" he said.<br>"Begining to be" I said. And I was I guess. If anything this was going to make me and Kurt stronger. "But you're going to tell Wes and David.  
>And i'd be scared, Wes is a hair puller".<p>

So Kurt moved back to Mckinly. The goodbye was everything a Warblers goodbye should be. Emotional and over the top. I know it shouldn't be my main concern but I was really in my element while singing Keane! At one point I was ready to climb up onto the coffee table, but Kurt dragged me back and shook his head. He was never a big fan.  
>But ever since he moved back I had started spending less time with the Warblers and more time with the New Directions. Boy did they hang out a lot. I got along with mostly everyone. Rachel kind of clinged onto me like I was the gay best friend she had been waiting for all her life.<br>Mersades and Tina were really welcoming, and before I knew it we had our own inside jokes. Granted I didn't understand half of them.  
>I was closest to Sam and Mike, because of the whole football thing. Puck and I didn't really talk. The first time we met he said something about my eye brows and went back to staring at Lauren. Santanna on several occasions told me that she wished I was straight, and Brittany... Brittany called me a Dolphin. I could see why Kurt loved them so much. He glowed when he was around them. If he was happy I was happy. That's how it worked.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thankyou for the reviews! They're always nice to read, so please continue. So I can see if you like where i'm going with it :)**

**Yeh, I was going to change the narrator, probably to one of the McKinely boys. But I changed my mind, because I love writing as Blaine!  
><strong>

**Slipped a nice Buffy reference in there too. Thought it was appropriate and it's a nice quote. So here we goo!  
><strong>

It had been about 2 weeks since Kurt had moved back to McKinley and things were going great actually. We saw each other nearly everyday and if we didn't we spoke on the phone for half the night. I had almost got used to hanging out with The New Directions as well. It was nice being away the The Warblers. They were great friends, but Kurts friends had a completely different dinamic which was so new and fresh to me. Like you had to fight to speak above everyone. It was tough as well considering some of the personalities you've got in there, but I love it. Probably because i'm an only child and when I was a kid, everyone just listened to me. Well not my mum or dad. They were always to busy at work and when they got home they were still thinking about their jobs. I could speak as much as I wanted around them. But they weren't really listening to me. They'd nod along and agree with everything I said, just to make me happy. But with The New Directions, when you talk to them you can tell they're listening. That they care about what you're saying. When I spoke to the Warblers everyone stopped what they were doing and foccused on me. But they were all too busy agreeing with me that they didn't hear a word I said. To be frank it was nice not being the center of attetion all the time. It was nice to be, just Blaine. Teenager and Boy Friend of Kurt Hummel. Not the lead vocalist of their rival Glee club. Well, not that they were anymore. I keep forgetting that we lost. I remember how I felt when the winner was announced. Mostly I was just thinking about what Kurt was feeling and how he was doing. Oh, and how Oral Intensity's coach had knocked out the governers wife...

But Kurts friends didn't rub it in or anything. They were good winners and didn't let it go to their heads. Well Santanna did a bit at first, but then it got old and she went back to trying to get off with me.

I thought everything was going great until I noticed Kurt hadn't hung out with them for nearly a whole week. We were at the mall browsing through his favourite stores when I realised something wasn't right. We went past 5 sales and he didn't even crack a smile. Then I decided to do the proper test. I grabbed his hand and spun him around until he fell into my arms. He still looked pretty distant so I did the nuzzling thing he liked so much. He still looked distracted so I knew something was wrong.

"Okay, Kurt what's up?" I said. dragging him down to sit on a bench.

"What? Nothing why?" he said.

"Oh come on, you've been totally off with me lately".

"No Blaine. It's not you, i've just... had a lot of things on my mind" he said looking away from me.

"Well what kind of things? Is Karofsky bothering you again?" I said started to get worried. Usually Kurt told me straight away if somethig was bothering him.

"No, no it's nothing like that. Actually it's worse".

"What? Kurt come on tell me. You're worrying me".

He sighed and turned around to face me. He slipped his hands into mine and squeezed them.

"Okay i'll tell you" he said.

Oh god. What if it was Burt. What if he was having heart problems again. What if him and Carole were getting a divorce. Oh god the tention was killing me. Okay it was only about 3 seconds, but it was a long 3 seconds! Kurt took a breath and then spoke.

"It's prom" he said quietly.

I stared at him for a while with a confused look on my face. Prom? All of this because of prom? The way Kurt was acting made me think something terrible had happened. Kurt really was a peformer.

"I'm sorry what?" I said.

"Well there's absolutley no way I'm going to win Prom king I mean I'm not exactly an Alpha Male. So I went to Principal Figgins and asked him if i could run for Prom Queen, because at least i would still get a crown and you know, win! Then he said no it was against the rules I had to run for prom King, and Quinn, Rachel, Lauren and the rest of the girls are all running and I guess i'm feeling kind of left out, and they're not making it easy, running around school handing out flyers and going to pick out their outfits. I mean they're just as competetive as I am!" he said all in one go, taking a big breath at the end of it.

"This is making you that upset?" I said.

"Yes, and I know you think it's really stupid but it's who I am and..."

I didn't let him finish as I stood up and grabbed his hand and started walking towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" he said.

"We're going to talk to Mr. Schue. This is clearly bringing you down and I want to help. I'm pretty sure Mr. Schue would help too" I said. I stopped walking and faced him. He was blushing in the adorable way he did. I held him around his waist and kissed him on the nose. He wasnt a fan of PDA so I found ways to work round it.

So we got to Mr. Schue's office and knocked on the door. We just weren't expecting to see him and Holly Holiday making out on his desk...

"Jesus, is everyone at it?" said Kurt, sheilding his eyes with his hand. I secretly found the whole thing quite amusing. Especially the fact that Kurt was so embarresed. After they both had straightened them selves out and said goodbye Mr. Schue sat us both down to talk.

"I'm so sorry about that guys. I guess i wasn't expecting any students after the bell went" he said still straightening out his tie.

"It's not a problem sir. It happens to everyone, infact last week...

"Blaine!" hissed Kurt.

"Sorry, Yeah we're here to talk about prom".

"This about you coming? Because i'm pretty sure the students are aloud to bring a date" he said.

"Oh no, it's... it's about Kurt".

"Go on".

I looked at Kurt, because I figured it would sound better if Kurt asked himself.

"Well, I was hoping as i'm not exactly that popular with the males at this school... if I could run for Prom Queen as opposed to Prom King. It's just I feel I would have a bigger chance at winning if I did that" he said.

"I didn't know it was that important to you Kurt".

"It's important to everyone Mr Schue. Everyone wants to win at their Prom. To go up on the stage with everyone cheering for you, taking pictures of you, to have that crown get placed on your head, to feel special like your entire high school experience wasn't a waste of time".

I looked at Kurt and for the first time since regionals saw his true competetivness. He really wanted this. I could see that now.

"Well Kurt, if it means this much to you, i'll go and talk to Figgins".

"Thanks. It means a lot Mr. Schue" he said smiling.

Please. Behind that sweet inocent smile was a cunning evil genius. Kurt was in this to win! And I couldn't help thinking he probably would.

After we left the school Kurt seemed much happier. He skipped along the road like a happy child who's just recieved sweets off his mother. It was a nice day for Ohio. The sun hid behind a cloud and but the air was warm and there was no wind. I grabbed on to his hand and started to skip with him. Soon we were running, fast. We ran over to where Kurts car was parked which seemed to be deserted. I spun him around again and this time he laughed and did a little twirl on his own. Kurt was back finally.

"Hey, speaking of prom, what are you planning on wearing?" he said sitting on the bonnet of his car.

"Oh i'm coming am I?" I said walking towards him.

"Well, you weren't my first choice but I suppose you'll do".

"Well if we're going to do this, let us do it properly" I said taking kurts hand and kneeling down. "Kurt Hummel will you acompany me to your prom?"

"You're asking me to my prom?" he said. "How unconventional".

"That's my style".

"Well I guess I have nothing on so..." he said giving me his cheeky smile.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes".

I jumped up quickly and rapped my arms around Kurt. He snuggled into my chest almost like a koala bear. I kissed the top of his head and he rapped his legs around me. It's these moments that I wish could go on forever. When it's just me and Kurt. However they never last forever. He sat up to face me and unrapped his arms from around me.

"So where are we on your outfit?" he said narrowing his eyes.


End file.
